Sugar Daddy
by Eternelly Hysteria
Summary: Tony Stark a toujours fait des conneries plus ou moins assumable. La différence avec celle-là ? Nous seulement il l'assume, mais il l'aime... encore plus que Dum-E. OS


**En attendant de réécrire _Souviens-t'en le moment venu_ , je sors ce petit OS sans prétention, avec Opale bien entendu. Tony Stark n'est pas assez lui-même à mon goût, mais j'arriverais peut-être un jour à le rendre plus réaliste. Bonne lecture, et n'hésitez pas à critiquer. Je suis ouverte à tout message non haineux.**

 _Tony Stark : Sugar Daddy ?_

 _Tony Stark a été vu hier soir au Gala de charité organisé par son entreprise au bras d'une jeune fille n'ayant pas la moitié de son âge,alors qu'il est officiellement en couple avec Virginia Pepper Potts, la CEO de Stark's Industries._

 _Tony Stark nous a habitué à ses conquêtes nombreuses, diverses et variées, toutes plus belles et plantureuses les unes que les autres. À chaque occasion, une nouvelle jeune femme l'accompagne, ou alors il en trouve une avec laquelle repartir. Si la jeunesse de certaines en a choqué plus d'un, nous nous sommes malgré tout habitués à ces fantaisies. La situation n'aurait donc rien d'exceptionnel si seul l'âge de cette jeune personne nous avait interpellé. Il n'en est cependant rien. De nombreux détails ont attiré notre attention._

 _Pour la première fois, Stark est arrivé à l'heure, seul, et n'a pas fait d'entrée remarquée. Ce qui, en soit, est un exploit. Il a cependant très vite rejoint la demoiselle du nom d'Opale, qu'il n'a pas quitté la soirée. Tous deux ont été pendant plusieurs heures très complices, nous charmant par leur danse hypnotique sur la piste- qui aurait pu d'ailleurs deviner que Tony Stark puisse danser avec tant de grâce?-. De plus, la proximité qu'ils avaient l'un avec l'autre et leur manière de disparaître régulièrement n'ont pas laissé de place à l'imagination quant à la nature de leur relation._

 _Il est étrange que Tony Stark ait une relation suivie avec une jeune étudiante alors qu'il est lui-même en couple depuis quelques mois avec la CEO de son entreprise. En effet, le propriétaire de Stark industrie aurait, à plusieurs reprises, été vu avec la demoiselle, et uniquement elle. Justin Hammer nous relate d'ailleurs : « J'ai moi même vu Stark accompagné de cette demoiselle au restaurant, au théâtre... Il semble qu'en plus de marques d'affection physiques flagrantes, telles que les bises qu'il lui a donné ce soir, il lui montre son attachement en l'emmenant dans des lieux toujours plus fastueux et farfelus. Cependant, j'ai l'impression qu'il essaie plus de la charmer qu'autre chose. Il est en tout cas clair qu'il a perdu de son charme». Nous savons de plus de source sûre que les deux ont fait les boutiques ensembles, ce qui n'est pas démenti par la magnifique tenue de cette jeune personne qui détonne par rapport aux conquêtes habituelles du milliardaire._

 _Si Stark nous a habitué à ses frasques, il nous a aussi habitué à des jeunes filles différentes. Des mannequins sympathiques, ou en tout cas arborant un physique de rêve. Si, indéniablement, nous ne pouvons qualifier cette chère Opale de personne laide, elle est loin d'être magnifique. La plupart des commentaires la décrivent d'ailleurs comme « fade », « classique », laissant indifférent. Son mépris pour la mode en est peut-être la raison. De plus, sont caractère « impulsif, agressif, profondément amer et cynique » laissent perplexes une grande partie de l'assemblée._

 _Qui est donc cette mystérieuse étudiante qui se fait entretenir par Tony Stark ? Je vous promets, chers lecteurs, de découvrir tous les sombres secrets de cette personne, et de vous enseigner comment profiter de la célèbre fortune de cet ingénieur imbuvable._

 _Karla Stephen_

Steve Rogers posa le journal sur la table, désespéré et quelque peu en colère. Qu'avait donc encore inventé Stark ? Et surtout, pourquoi trahissait-il ainsi Pepper ? Les Avengers réunis dans la cuisine se regardèrent, blasés. Il fallait absolument tirer tout cela au clair, le plus vite possible, avant que Pepper n'arrive.

« - Jarvis, appela le Capitaine, quand arrive Pepper s'il-te-plaît ?

\- Mademoiselle Potts arrive dans une demi heure monsieur Rogers.

\- Et où sont Tony et cette Opale ?

\- Dans la chambre de Monsieur Mademoiselle Romanov.

\- Tu es en train de dire que Tony dort avec elle ? S'étonna Barton

\- Oui monsieur.

Les Héros de notre temps eurent un bug pendant quelques instants avant de se regarder effarés, Tony ne dormait jamais avec ses conquêtes ! Banner décida donc de prendre les choses en mains :

\- Sont-ils décents Jarvis ?

\- Oui monsieur, il n'y a rien dans cette chambre qui puisse vous rendre aveugle ou porter atteinte à la sensiblité du Capitaine.

\- Ce n'est pas le moment de faire de l'esprit, Jarvis, intervint Steve. Je pense que l'on devrait aller voir avant que Pepper n'arrive. Bruce, il faudrait que tu nous ouvre.

Sur ce, Captain America se dirigea, journal en main, vers la chambre du propriétaire des lieux, suivi du reste de l'équipe. Arrivé sur place, il laissa la place à Banner, qui ouvrit la porte avec précaution. Une nouvelle fois, les Avengers se stoppèrent. La scène qu'ils avaient devant les yeux était pour le moins étrange. Stark était allongé en caleçon sur le dos. La jeune fille, avec un vieux T-shirt AC-DC de Tony en guise de chemise de nuit, tenait celui-ci par la taille et avait la joue posée sur son réacteur. Pour finir, un jeune homme, tenait d'une main la main libre d'Opale et de l'autre celle de Tony et se servait du dos de la demoiselle comme oreiller. Les deux jeunes gens semblaient avoir le même âge. Les Avengers hésitaient à être choqués parce qu'ils étaient trois ou parce que deux d'entre eux semblaient à peine majeurs.

Rogers s'approcha du lit et secoua un peu rudement l'épaule de Tony. Celui-ci ouvrit difficilement un œil puis jeta un regard de reproche à Steve avant de se rendre compte qu'il n'était pas seul dans le lit. Il sembla un instant désarçonné avant de jeter un regard tendre aux squatteurs. Il fit ensuite signe au Capitaine de ne pas faire de bruit, avant de se dégager difficilement des deux sangsues accrochées à lui. Lorsqu'il réussit enfin à se lever, deux gémissement plaintifs se firent entendre, puis les deux jeunes se rapprochèrent l'un de l'autre pour s'installer, inconsciemment, plus confortablement.

Tony, suivit par son équipe de zombies, se dirigea vers la cuisine en demandant un café à Jarvis. Une fois assis, Steve lui lança le journal. Tony le parcourut rapidement avant de rire aux éclats. C'est à ce moment précis que Pepper arriva. Elle compulsa rapidement l'objet de l'hilarité de son compagnon avant de le regarder d'un air désespéré, avec tout de même un sourire aux lèvres.

\- Tony, tu crois réellement que c'est drôle ?

\- Bien entendu que je le crois. Tu as bien lu ce qu'ils ont écrit ? C'est vraiment très drôle. Même si ils ont un peu forcé sur Opale. Mais sérieusement, moi un sugar daddy ? Et elle va apprendre à ses lectrices à profiter de moi ? Je trouve ça vraiment génial. Je veux la rencontrer !

\- Non Tony.

\- S'il-te-plaît, Pepper ! Pour moi !

\- Justement, pour toi, je ne le ferai pas.

\- Allez... Je t'aime ?

\- Ta façon de me dire que tu m'aimes avec ces yeux a beau être touchante, je ne céderai pas.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux en échange ?

\- Tony, tu me donnes ce que je veux avant même que je sache que j'en ai envie. Je n'ai pas besoin de t'accorder quoi que ce soit en échange.

\- Même une nuit torride ?

\- Surtout cela, tu ne peux t'en passer...

\- Pepper, intervint Steve, ça ne te choque pas que Tony te trompe régulièrement avec cette fille et un autre garçon ?

\- Un autre garçon ?

\- Oui, Yann et Opale se sont visiblement introduits dans ma chambre cette nuit.

Pepper haussa les sourcils, peu convaincue, puis demanda à Tony :

\- Il ne te serait pas venu à l'esprit d'expliquer à tes coéquipiers ce qu'il en est ?

\- Naaaaan ! C'est marrant.

Pepper soupira à la puérilité de Tony puis balança tout de même :

\- Ces trois là n'ont jamais couché ensembles. Et heureusement d'ailleurs parce que sinon, Tony ne serait pas seulement un Sugar Daddy, mais aussi un pédophile...

\- Incestueux, rajouta Tony, l'air de rien, tu as oublié incestueux...

Suite à cela, les deux jeunes personnes arrivèrent en traînant des pieds dans la cuisine et s'assirent sans faire attention aux Avengers pour finir par comater sur la table. Naturellement, Tony commença à préparer leur petit-déjeuner, aidé de Pepper. Les héros ignorés laissèrent leurs yeux exorbités passer d'un groupe à l'autre pendant quelques temps. Seule l'arrivée fracassante de Thor réussit à les sortir de leur mutisme, sans pour autant faire bouger les poupées de chiffons reposant sur la table. Natasha prit la décision de poser ses questions directement à Opale. Sans prendre en compte les avertissements de Tony, elle secoua l'épaule de la jeune fille avant de se retrouver à Terre, une furie à moitié endormie la maintenant au sol.

\- Mon ange, dit Tony, tu devrais la lâcher, c'est un assassin. Quand le choc sera passé, elle risque de te réduire en pièces. En plus, ton thé est prêt.

\- D'accord, bougonna la demoiselle.

Elle prit sa tasse comme si c'était le Saint-Graal et commença à boire, pour se désenfumer le cerveau. L'arrivée des assiettes sur la table finit de réveiller les deux jeunes gens affamés. Natasha, qui venait de se relever, fixa étrangement les deux morfales, comme s'ils étaient extra-terrestres. Clint,- car qui d'autre a sa subtilité ?- décida de mettre les pieds dans le plat et de poser la question :

\- Tony, les deux gamins assis à cette table c'est qui ?

\- Mon fils et sa meilleure amie pourquoi ? Répondit avec nonchalance le milliardaire, génie, philanthrope et j'en passe.

Pepper semblait sur le point de se taper la tête contre la table devant le manque de jugeote de son petit-ami pendant que les autres s'étouffaient et que, allez savoir pourquoi, Thor faisait trembler les murs avec son rire tonitruant. Bruce, qui avait un peu de sens commun- ou du moins c'est ce que pourrait penser le commun des mortels-, dit :

\- Cette blague pourrait être drôle mais tu pourrais être sérieux quelques secondes ?

\- Je suis sérieux. Yann, s'il-te-plaît, tu peux poser ta fourchette et venir vers moi ?

Le garçon s'exécuta après avoir rempli sa bouche à la façon d'un hamster pour se placer à côté de Tony. Ainsi, la ressemblance était frappante. Enfin, si l'on oubliait les joues gonflées du jeune homme.

\- Pourquoi on n'en a pas entendu parler ? Demanda Steve

\- Parce que je ne le voulais pas. Dit Yann. Papa m'a laissé le choix de quand mon identité serait révélée, je n'étais pas prêt à supporter cela jusqu'à maintenant. Aujourd'hui je le suis. Enfin, j'aurais aimé que cela se passe autrement, bien entendu. Même si c'est quelque peu drôle, voir ces ignominies écrites dans ce torchon m'exaspèrent... Et puis, Pepper et Fury sont au courant. Certainement Coulson aussi d'ailleurs, il sait toujours tout celui là.

Sur ces paroles, le fils de Stark se rassit et se remit à manger tout en taquinant son amie. Plusieurs questions titillaient l'esprit des amis de l'ingénieur, la plus importante de toute était :

\- Qu'est-ce qu'ils faisaient dans ton lit ? Ils ont passé l'âge, surtout que ce n'est pas ta fille !

\- C'est tout comme, rétorqua Tony, même si je ne pourrai jamais remplacer son incroyable père. Et pour une fois, je suis sérieux. Mais sincèrement, tout le monde dit que j'ai l'âge mental d'un adolescent... Ce qui nous amène à leur d'âge mental et justifie parfaitement leur présence dans mon lit, pour dormir bien entendu. En plus de ça, mon réacteur aide Opale à dormir. C'est tout ce que vous avez à savoir. Le reste va être dit en conférence de presse et je n'ai pas l'intention de le répéter deux fois.

\- J'organise ça pour demain, Tony ?

\- Yep ! Et les mioches bougez-vous, je vous rappelle qu'on a des choses à faire.

Rapidement, les dits mioches partirent avec Tony pour faire je ne sais quelle activité foireuse ensembles.

La conférence de presse eut un franc succès. Les questions fusaient :

\- Pourquoi choisir une maîtresse aussi jeune, et surtout pourquoi vous afficher au grand jour, monsieur Stark ?

\- Je vais laisser Opale répondre, que vous puissiez profiter de son caractère « impulsif, agressif, et profondément amer et cynique ».

\- Je ne couche pas avec Tony, j'aime trop Pepper pour cela. De plus, il n'est pas mon type. Un peu trop vieux, trop dangereux. Pour finir, j'ai pour principe de ne pas coucher avec mes amis, et encore pire avec ma famille... Si, si, je vous assure, l'inceste ça ne le fait pas !

\- Alors qui êtes vous pour Tony Stark ?

\- Une amie, je l'espère. Une chieuse, très certainement, une profiteuse, je ne pense pas puisque j'ai largement assez d'argent pour m'entretenir moi-même.

\- C'est aussi mon agenda, ma conscience, comme l'es Pepper pour mon père, intervint Yann, à la différence près qu'on a pas de relation sous-couettale.

L'assistance fit un arrêt à « père », sans noter la fin de la phrase du jeune Stark.

\- Comment avez-vous réagi à la lecture de l'article ?

\- Je pense pouvoir parler pour nous trois, répondit Tony, personnellement, je me suis bidonné. Une telle débilité ne devrait pas être permise. Et puis prendre Hammer comme témoin ? Vous n'êtes pas sérieux les enfants. Ça ne devrait pas être à moi de vous l'apprendre, il est mauvais à tout point de vue... Oui, j'ai emmené cette jeune fille au restaurant ou pour mes virées shopping mais cela ne regarde que moi. Et puis Sugar Daddy... Contrairement à ce que Hammer pense, je n'en suis pas rendu à un stade où j'ai besoin de payer, d'autant plus que quand je suis en couple, et bien je suis fidèle...C'est pourquoi je n'aime pas être en couple, mais que voulez-vous, les femmes nous ensorcellent et il est impossible ensuite de s'en défaire. Concernant ces deux charmant chérubins, ils l'ont un poil moins bien pris. Il est vrai qu'aller dire qu'une jeune fille est fade et sans originalité parce qu'elle n'a que faire de la mode me semble extrêmement stupide. Soit dit en passant, c'est faux, aucune femme non anorexique ne porte ce que mes conquêtes ont pu porter, je refuse de sortire avec quelqu'un qui fait preuve de mauvais goût. Quant à son caractère explosif, il est certain que ce n'est pas un ange, mais il paraît que ça aide au lit ce type de caractère... Ah et puis, bien entendu que je suis un excellent danseur ! Ça sert à charmer les dames.

\- Pourquoi avoir caché si longtemps votre paternité ?

\- À votre avis Sherlock ? Pour que mon fils n'ai pas de problèmes avec des vautours tels que vous.

\- Qui est la mère ?

\- Elle est morte en couche. C'est celle qui a inspiré le deuxième prénom de Yann.

\- Qui est ?

\- Trou du cul.

\- Le prénom ?

\- À vous de voir. Je penchais plutôt pour le vôtre. Pas d'autre commentaire à ce sujet.

\- Je croyais que vous ne vouliez pas d'enfants, vous avez déclaré que vous seriez le pire des pères, qu'il n'était pas question de faire subir cela en connaissance de cause à un enfant ?

\- Je n'ai jamais voulu d'enfant, je n'en veux pas, et je pense ne jamais en vouloir. J'ai dit « en connaissance de cause »,Yann était une erreur, que j'ai assumée. Et putain, j'adore cette erreur, j'aime mon fils plus que Jarvis, c'est grâce à lui que j'ai arrêté mes plus grosses conneries, mais je n'ai pas été le meilleur des père. Très loin de là. J'ai eu besoin de beaucoup d'aide pour en faire un enfant équilibré. La décision dont j'ai été le plus fier a été de le cacher au monde des journaux et de le laisser lui-même décider de son apparition. L'article paru dernièrement a appuyé ce choix.

\- Qu'est-ce que cela vous fait d'entretenir une amie de votre fils ?

\- Entretenir est un bien grand mot. Je n'ai pas le sens de la mesure pour ce qui est de faire plaisir aux personnes qui me sont chères. Je pense que les Avengers peuvent en être témoins. Vous ne pouvez pas mesurer ce qu'elle a donné pour moi, pour mon fils, ni même ce que je lui donne. C'était la première à refuser mon argent quand elle en avait besoin.

\- Yann, qu'avez-vous fait jusqu'à présent ?

\- J'ai tout d'abord fait mes études comme mon paternel, au MIT, tout en passant beaucoup de temps en Europe où il était bien plus facile d'éviter les paparazzis. Après avoir obtenu mon diplôme, je suis retourné en Europe pour rester avec Opale, qui doit y finir ses études, dans un lieu que nous ne nommerons pas, ni le pays bien entendu, cherchez si vous le souhaitez, vous ne trouverez pas facilement. Nous y retournons d'ailleurs à la rentrée. Je travaille dans une succursale de Stark's Industries là-bas. Ensuite je reviendrais, je pense.

\- Vous comptez reprendre les rênes du groupe ?

\- Mon père n'est pas encore mort et Pepper s'occupe très bien de gérer les affaires de l'entreprise.

\- Quel est votre lien avec Opale ? Il est difficile à croire que vous n'êtes qu'amis.

\- Si vous ne nous croyez pas, c'est votre problème. Nous avons tous les deux pour principe de ne pas coucher avec les amis ou la famille et nous sommes l'un et l'autre, même si pour la famille, c'est plus ou moins obscure. Nous ne pouvons finalement pas être un couple, nous ne nous supporterions pas. Si il vous en faut plus, il n'y a pas plus gay que moi...

\- Que pensez vous des activités de votre père?

\- C'est un grand garçon, il fait ce qu'il veut. J'espère simplement qu'il ne claque pas au milieu d'une de ses missions de héros. Je suis bien entendu toujours inquiet en le voyant partir et jouer au vengeur. Vous avez cru que son œil au beurre noir deux mois après l'attaque de Loki, c'était un mari jaloux ? Loupé, c'était un fils inquiet. Je suis aussi doué pour exprimer mes sentiments que lui, que voulez-vous !

\- Monsieur Stark, qu'est-ce que cela vous a fait d'apprendre que votre fils est une tapette qui s'accoquine à une profiteuse mal dégrossie? Qu'en aurait pensé la mère ?

\- V'là un refoulé papa ! J'ai le droit de l'insulter ?

\- Tony, je peux le frapper, dis, s'il-te-plaît, il a dit que j'étais mal dégrossie !? Demanda Opale avec un air mi chien battu, mi outré, donnant un horrible résultat démentiel.

\- Non, calmez-vous les enfants. Prenez exemple sur moi, faites cela avec démocratie. Prenez en notes.

Étonnement, les deux jeunes s'exécutèrent et se calmèrent, avec pour l'une un sourire mauvais sur le visage, et pour l'autre un air satisfait.

\- J'ai été choqué. Ça a été très dur pour moi. Vous savez, je me suis consolé en me disant que mon fils n'irait pas engrosser l'une de ses camarades de classes. Ne vous en faites pas pour votre vertu cher journaliste, je le fais soigner. Avec un ou deux électrochocs faits maison, il reviendra peut-être à la raison...

Quelques murmures outrés traversèrent la salle pendant que Tony versait une larme, le visage figé dans un sourire mesquin qui pouvait facilement passer pour une moue de détresse. Les journalistes n'apprendraient jamais, ne sauraient jamais le déchiffrer.

\- Vous croyez vraiment tout ce que je dis. C'est touchant et affligeant, comment pouvez-vous être de bons journalistes. Monsieur l'enfoiré, si ma « tapette » de fils n'ira pas vous sauter, même si ce qualificatif ne lui va pas, c'est parce qu'il est trop beau et a trop de goût pour vous baiser. Je lui ai inculqué le bon goût et la classe qui me caractérisent. Je suis fier de toi mon fils. Si vous me permettez : une analyse rapide de votre question élargie à votre personne : vous êtes presque obèse, chauve et moche. Conclusion, vous êtes mal baisé. Je suis pratiquement certain qu'une « tapette » comme vous le dites, a refusé de vous tringler. Pour ce qui est de la personne mal dégrossie, vous avez déjà eu mon avis. Vous avez de la chance dans votre malheur, je tiens trop à elle et à ma vie pour la laisser vous faire du mal et aller en taule. Par contre, si j'étais vous à l'avenir je ferais plus attention. Je ne suis pas son père, mais lui prendra très mal qu'on insulte son petit trésor en publique. Et personne n'aime le voir en colère. La prochaine fois, renseignez vous sur la personne que vous avez en face. Pour finir, « la mère », comme vous dites, j'avais demandé qu'on ne pose plus de questions dessus. Laissez-la donc reposer en paix.

\- Vous me menacez ?

\- Vous me connaissez mieux que cela tout de même, je ne me salis pas les mains pour une personne telle que vous. C'était sincère ce que je vous disais. Je connais très bien le père de la demoiselle, qui a un temps été mon amant. Il est plutôt impulsif, même s'il est un peu plus contrôlé que sa fille. Il n'aime pas qu'on s'en prenne à elle. Il sera clément pour une première fois. Peut-être. Mais il peut très légalement vous mettre hors service pour cela, et je l'aiderai volontiers. La conférence est terminée, j'ai l'anniversaire de ma dulcinée à fêter.


End file.
